


Tranquil

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, M/M, Snarky Tony, adorable clint and bruce, domestic clint, first time with this pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic bliss with Bruce and Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> So, here is yet another prompt from my awesome and inspiring friend writerchick! 
> 
> She wanted domestic Clint and Bruce and even though I have never written the pairing, I did my very best.

Bruce knew he spent too many hours in the lab, this was a fact he was very aware of. He sat pouring over data and read outs for too long, went days without sleep for an experiment. He knew all this but it was never clearer than when he walked out of the elevator into the penthouse after almost twenty hours in the lab and the smell of herbs and spices and chicken practically slapped him in the face. He was almost drooling as he walked to the kitchen. 

Clint was standing over the stove slowly stirring a pot and humming softly to himself, his hips bouncing to his own tune. Clint tapped the spoon on the rim of the pot before sliding over to the counter to chop a few stalks of celery before dropping them into the boiling pot. Bruce smiled content for the moment to watch Clint putter around the kitchen, cutting up veggies, tossing in this spice, measure out so many noodles. Clint made the best chicken noodle soup; people should be writing song about it in Bruce's opinion. 

Bruce walked lightly up behind Clint and wrapped his arms around his hard waist and gave him a squeeze. Clint chuckled as he stirred the soup and leaned back into the embrace not even a bit startled. People just couldn’t sneak up on Clint. Clint continued to hum and swayed in Bruce's arms moving them to his own rhythm. Bruce grinned hooking his chin over Clint's shoulder and kissed his stubbled jaw lightly.

"Need any help?" Bruce asked as Clint set the spoon down after pouring in the noodles.

"Nope, all done for the moment, just has to simmer," Clint said placing the lid on top and turning the heat down.

"For how long?" Bruce asked nosing up Clint's neck to nip at the skin behind his ear making Clint give a giggle he would deny later. 

"About thirty minutes," Clint said pressing himself back against Bruce still swaying even though the humming had stopped. 

"What could we possibly do to pass the time, hmmm," Bruce hummed as Clint turned in his arms. Clint slowly walked his fingers up Bruce's arm, over his shoulder and up his neck to run them through his thick curls. 

"What indeed?" Clint asked a mischievous look in his pale eyes that Bruce could never get enough of, "Have you even showered in the last two days?"

Bruce gave a sheepish smile because excuse him but he can forget things like bathing when science is in full swing.

"I may or may not have." Bruce said as Clint ran his hands across Bruce's broad shoulders. 

"Well," Clint said leaning forward trailing his hands down Bruce's chest before slipping out of the man's grasp with speed only an assassin could ever learn, "Race ya!"

Clint took off down the hall for Bruce's room, headed for the man's bathroom. Bruce was right on his heels chuckling as Clint darted into his room his shirt flung behind him with a laugh.

\---------------////////////////

Clint was half listening to a Man vs. Food rerun as he sat on the couch, two baskets of dryer warm clothes in front of him. He grimaced at the thought of eating some crazy number of dozen oysters as he folded one of Bruce's undershirts. Clint knew he was weird; most people would give an arm and a leg to not have to fold a single stitch of clothing but Clint preferred to. He was almost unbearably anal about how his clothes had to be washed down to the fabric softener sheet brand and how each item of clothing had to folded. 

Over the years he had learned it was just best to wash his own laundry and now that meant taking care of Bruce's too. Bruce wasn't picky about what he wore; a wrinkled pair of trousers and a half descent shirt was good enough for him but Clint thought otherwise. His man had to look good he thought as he straightened the collar of a cotton button down. 

"You know, I spend good money on people who will do that for you." Tony said walking into the room with Bruce in tow, science finished for the day. 

"They never get the creases right," Clint answered shaking out a pair of Bruce's trousers to be hung up later and snagged a pair of his own purple socks, "And they freaking folds socks, who folds socks? You've got to roll them, not fold."

Bruce chuckled as Tony rolled his eyes while Clint effortlessly rolled the socks in his hands to perfection. 

"Leave him be, Tony. This is easier than him unfolding all his wrongfully handled clothes just to refold them." Bruce said sitting down next to Clint and grabbing one of the man's tee shirts; he had to admit Clint did have good taste in detergent fragrance. 

"Alright Katniss, do as you please," Tony said with an amused head shake as he left the room looking for something to eat.

Between the both of them the baskets were soon empty and stacks of folded cloths were everywhere. Clint started sorting the stacks nearest him; he had far more than Bruce because the man kept getting distracted by the TV as the host gagged down more food. He picked up one of Bruce two stacks and stopped to stare at the uneven pile. 

"You suck at folding," Clint said with a chuckle as he set the clothes down and picked up an unevenly doubled shirt and shook it out for him to refold. Bruce grabbed a rolled pair of socks and bounced them off Clint's head with a grin. 

\-----------------------////////////////////

Tony had furnished the TV room with soft plush couches, something Clint was very grateful for as he lay cuddled with his back to Bruce's chest with District 9 playing in the television. Clint had picked the film to be ironic but it was pretty descent. Although he was starting to doze off. The couch was soft and Bruce was warm at his back the man's even breathing beginning to lull him. 

Clint was trying to focus on the movie because some weird shit was going down with the dudes arm when Bruce nuzzled the back of his head with a sigh. Clint quirked as eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder to see Bruce's eyes closed behind his glasses. So he wasn't the only drowsy one. Clint quietly picked up the remove from the floor next to where he had left it and hit the mute button, and then carefully turned over in the man's arms.

Clint pulled Bruce's glasses off and set them on the back of the couch for safe keeping before snuggling as close to Bruce's chest as he could. Bruce sniffed in his sleep before wrapping his arms around Clint and falling back into deep sleep. Clint tucked his head under Bruce's chin with a sigh and closed his eyes.

With Bruce's warmth and rhythmic breathing Clint was quickly dropping off. He pressed his nose into Bruce's neck and his last thought was how he could always smell so amazingly good. 

Clint woke up a few hours later feeling rested and relaxed. He yawned as his body woke up and felt something strange on his forehead, like the skin was tight. Clint rolled onto his back and rubbed at his forehead and pulled his hand back to see what the problem was. He felt his cheek twitch before grabbing the nearest throw pillow.

Bruce snorted as something came crashing down on his face making him jerk awake. He opened his hazy eyes to see Clint whacking him with a pillow off the couch. He held his hands up to block the blows from his face.

"What?!" Bruce squeaked as the pillow thumped down on his stomach.

"You drooled on me!" Clint accused stopping his assault to point at the wet patch on his forehead and dampness in his hair. Bruce looked at the spots then Clint's face then back at the spots before a laugh bubbled out of his mouth.

"Sorry," Bruce said trying to stifle the hysteria that Clint's glare caused because how could he take Clint seriously with his spit on the man's face. 

Clint huffed before resuming pummeling his nearly cackling lover.

\------------------------////////////////////

Clint held the warm fresh sheets to his face as he walked from the washroom to Bruce's. They were soft and light, ready to be put on the bed. Clint had just stuffed the comforter in the dryer and it would be ready soon but the sheets were mattress ready. Clint opened the door to Bruce's room to find the man putting his science only StarkPad away for the day.

"Help me?" Clint asked setting the top sheet down and shaking out the fitted one. Bruce smiled taking an edge and moving to tuck the sheet in place around the mattress. They had a moment of which-way-does-this-damn-thing-go before getting it situated and in place. Bruce picked up the top sheet and shook it out over the bed and tucked it in as Clint grabbed the pillows, which of course had clean cases, and settled them at the head of the bed.

Clint flopped down on the sheets and breathed in the scent of the fabric softener with a content sigh. He stretched his back arching with a series of pops. His shirt rode up over his belly button but he didn't move to pull it down as he lay limp. Clint looked up at Bruce with a little smile. Bruce smiled crawling up the bed to settle over Clint who grinned up at him.

"Hi," Clint said softly drawing his knees up to spread his thighs for Bruce to rest between them. 

"Hey," Bruce said pulling his glasses off and setting them aside on the bedside table. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Clint's before running his lips lightly across his jaw and over his neck, "You smell like sage and jasmine."

Clint just grinned tipping his head back for Bruce to kiss over his Adam's apple. He knew he smelled like their softener, he had been doing the sheets for their rooms all day.

"Mmmm-hmmm," Clint hummed as Bruce kissed back up his jaw to his lips again. Bruce's fingers ghosted over the exposed strip of his belly as Clint opened his mouth to the man above him. 

Bruce's hands lifted Clint's shirt up his stomach and chest until Clint sat up so it could be tossed aside. Clint dove right back into the kiss, their tongues sliding together as Clint opened all the buttons on Bruce's shirt before sliding the material down his arms and off. Clint's fingers scratched through Bruce's chest hair as he was pressed back down into the mattress, Bruce's mouth moving to nip at his neck and collarbone.

Clint ran his hands down Bruce's stomach loving the catch of his body hair before slowly unsnapping Bruce's trousers. They had to be slow when it came to sex stuff, the Other Guy liked Clint, even called him Hawkey much to Bruce's embarrassment, but they still had to keep a slow pace. Anger was usually the only thing to set Big Guy off these days but they had too many fuck induced close calls to not be cautious. 

Bruce glanced at his monitor watch as he leaned back to undo Clint's soft worn jeans and slide them off his hips to reveal only bare skin beneath. Clint grinned up at Bruce who just shook his head as he kicked his own pants aside then removed his boxers. Clint reached up and buried his fingers in Bruce's soft curls and pulled him down into a deep kiss, both of them moaning as their hips pressed together. 

Clint ran his fingers through Bruce's hair, letting the curls wrap around his fingers as Bruce let his hands roam all over Clint's body. His fingers squeezing a smooth thigh, palms sliding over the ridges of his abdomen, knuckles brushing his jaw and throat, he could never stop touching Clint’s toned body. Bruce loved to just touch him, to feel his muscles, soft skin and the occasional catch of a scar. Clint also knew Bruce couldn't get enough of the feeling of his bow callused fingers on his scalp. 

Clint gently rolled his hip against Bruce's getting a moan from the back of the man's throat. A small rush of slickness hit Clint's belly and he was so glad they had found out Bruce's precome and sperm weren't affect by his radiation. Those first few condom fumbling attempts at sex were nothing like what that had now. Clint hiked his legs wider as he untangled one of his hands to reach over and open the bedside table.

Bruce took the lube from him as he sat back letting Clint's other hand slip from his hair. Bruce slicked his fingers generously as he started kissing down Clint's slightly heaving chest, stopping to kiss and nibble a nipple to hardness as his fingers ran over Clint's entrance. Clint sighed as Bruce moved to worship his other nipple while letting on finger slip inside to the knuckle. Clint was nice and relaxed on the soft freshly warmed sheets, Bruce finding no resistance to his first finger he eased a second on in.

Clint gasped at the slight stretch as Bruce licked down his stomach, paying his navel a bit of attention. Bruce spread his fingers carefully stretching as he pressed his lips to the short blond curls at Clint's base. 

"You smell so good." Bruce whispered running his free fingers through the coarse hair. Clint felt his face and neck heat up at the words, he knew Bruce meant more than the clinging scent of the detergent he used on their clothes and bedspreads. Clint's only answer was a moan as the third finger was slipped in, his back arching slightly as the tips of the digits just brushed his spot. 

"Bruce," Clint sighed winded his fingers in Bruce's hair and tugging lightly to get him to come closer. Bruce slid back up to press his mouth to Clint's as he gently pulled his fingers from Clint's warm body. 

Clint wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist as he used the remaining slick on his hand on his length. Bruce slid on arm under Clint so his lower back was cradle in his palm as he lined himself up. Clint left one hand in Bruce's hair and latched the other one onto Bruce's bicep as he was slowly breached. Bruce moved carefully, eyes on Clint's response and his monitor. 

Clint's back arched slightly as Bruce paused to let him adjust once he was completely inside. Clint didn't know how Bruce was always able to touch his spot even on the first tentative thrust of entry but he wasn't complaining. Clint opened his eyes that he didn't know he had shut and smiled up at Bruce before giving a small nod. 

Bruce softly rolled his hips, moaning at the squeeze of Clint around him and the small whimper that came from Clint's throat as he brushed his prostate. Sex didn't have to fast and hard for it to be intense for them. Just the sight of Clint's lust blow blue eyes looking up at him was enough to get him near the edge. 

Clint moved his arms around Bruce's neck and pulled him down so their bodies were sliding and grinding together in a way that left him lightheaded. Bruce put all his weight on one elbow as he slipped his other arm under Clint's shoulders and cradled his head in his hand; Clint loved his wide strong hands. Bruce kissed and nipped down Clint's neck and shoulder as they bodies rolled and pressed. 

Clint felt his groin tighten as Bruce's flat stomach rubbed his leaking length and knew he wouldn't last much long and if the shudders and shivers wracking Bruce's spine meant what they always meant the other man wasn't far behind. Clint turned his head and ran his nose over a flushed freckled cheek before kissing Bruce's softly panting lips. Bruce's thrust angled just right and with a shivering gasp Clint came between them feeling Bruce's release inside not a second later.

Bruce slumped down against Clint as he felt himself soften inside his lover but he didn't pull away. Clint didn't complain about his weight just wrapped his arms tighter around him and kissed at his sweaty neck.

"I love you," Clint sighed, a smile clear in his voice.

Bruce smiled to as he leaned back to press a kiss to the tip of Clint's nose, "I love you too."

Bruce then rolled to lie next to him so they could cool down. Clint sighed happily stretching his legs down but made a small choking noise as he sat up. Bruce quirked an eyebrow at him as Clint slid to the side and look down at the mattress. Bruce looked down and chuckled while Clint groaned that the stain of lube and come on the top sheet that had been under Clint's ass. 

"Great, now it needs to be washed again," Clint said with a pout as he flopped down a clean spot on the sheets. 

"I'll do it," Bruce said grabbing his boxers off the floor and slipping them on as he got up. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and Clint looked at it confused. Bruce then untucked the bottom of the sheet and with one good tug it whipped off the bed making Clint tumble to the floor.

Bruce nearly doubled over in laughter as he spread the towel out in the bed when Clint's head popped up over the side and glared daggers at him. Bruce walked over and picked him up off the floor depositing him on the towel so the other sheet wouldn’t get dirty too.

"Sorry. Just relax; I think I can handle washing one sheet." Bruce said leaning down and kissing the pout off Clint's lips. Clint rolled his eyes as Bruce picked up the soiled sheet and headed for the washing machine.

"Don't forget the fabric softener, liquid and sheet!" Clint called to him as Bruce shut the door behind him. Bruce shook his head, maybe one day Clint would trust him in the laundry room. 

\---------------------/////////////////////////

“You know I could have ordered you something too,” Tony said carrying the bags the delivery boy from the Chinese place down the block had dropped off. 

Bruce just shook his head as he helped pull the food out the bags separating whose was whose because Tony never remembered and would just end up eating a little of everything. Bruce found Clint’s Shrimp Lo Mein and set it aside as Steve and Tasha came in to grab their food. Once bag he just glanced into then rolled it closed as Thor, who was visiting, walked into the room and Bruce gave him the full bag just for him. 

“I’m fine Tony,” Bruce said turning to the fridge and pulling out a Tupperware container and microwaving it. 

“I mean, why eat three day old soup when I can get you a fresh order of that beef and broccoli you love so much?” Tony asked popping some Chow Mein in his mouth with chopsticks as Clint strolled into the room rubbing his stomach as he picked up his food.

“Because Tony,” Bruce said taking the steaming container out of the microwave and grabbing a spoon before join everyone at the table, “Sometimes take-out just can’t compare to lovely cooked homemade food.”

Steve gave a small ‘aww’ and Natasha snorted into her crab cheese wantons. 

“Thank you, Sweetie,” Clint said leaning over and kissing Bruce on the cheek.

“You’re so whipped Banner.” Tony snorted.

“Hey, stay out of our sex life Stark.” Clint said tossing a fortune cookie at Tony’s head who choked on his pot sticker as the table erupted in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so a lot of this came from personal experience, I am practiclly a housewife and I am so domestic it would scare rebel 14 year old me lol.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed and I hope I did this pair some justice! Hope you like girl!
> 
> Please, Comment! Let me know what you thought! :D


End file.
